When A Tube Of Lipstick Runs Out
by PerryTheSnoopyDog
Summary: Find out what can happen if Ghiraham is out of lipstick
1. Chapter 1

"The wind is blowing slightly, solemnly, subtly, it, OH DANG! Not again! That always happens when I've got a good poem in my head. My hair has stuck to my lips!"

Ghiraham carefully pulls off the hair on his lips.

"Sigh. I'm almost OUT of lipstick, and now I have to redo my outer layer!"

He then takes out his makeup bag, digs for his black lipstick, and reapplies the top layer going around his lips several times until it's all gone.

" I guess I'll go pester that little fairy boy…..and stop by Malo Mart and pick up the rest of his stock on makeup."

Ghiraham cautiously puts back his makeup bag and teleports to Malo Mart. Once he arrives, he is greeted by the elder Gorons.

"It's a, beautiful day, so come on and stay, at the Malo Mart!"Sings the elderly trio.

"Do you even get paid to do this?"Asks Ghiraham

"I am not paid to say, yes we do!"Replies the one

"…..Do you have any cosmetics?"

"Sadly no"

"How long till they arrive?"

"at the rate we're going, about a month."

"How 'bout earrings? You MUST have earrings!"

"Sorry, Link came and bought the last pair, his were broken off by Chu-Chu."

"GGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"

Angrily, Ghiraham teleports all over the place, desperately trying to find him. When he does it's at the place where he least expected him to be.

"What would Fairy Boy be doing at Tingles Rosy Rupee Land?"

Ghiraham rushes in. to be greeted by Link, standing at the door. He cut a rope with his sword and the box on the ceiling opened. Revealing the items of Ghirahams fate.


	2. Chapter 2

"AAAHHHHH! Blue and Yellow Chu-Chus?"

You might not know this, but Ghiraham is MAJORLY petrified of Chu-Chus. Even green ones…

"Yes! I've taken advantage of your weakness! I have been training these guys for this particular moment!"

"Oh yeah, Linky boy, have you?"

Ghiraham lifts up his left hand and his two fingers start to glow.

"I have created a new spell, I call it, I don't know what I'm calling it yet, but I'll think of a cool name later!"

The Chus stopped, and turned around, facing Link.

"Oh I know what to call it now. My Possess spell! No, that's not cool. Anyways, what I'm doing is taking over their bodies and combining them with mine! Now who's got the upper hand? They will all be invincible!"

"…..Really? you know I can just hop on to my Sky loft, don't you? Which is what I am going to do, right now. Are you even listening to me?"

"Yes. All this power, all mine. I'm going to twitter this. ZANT, GUESS WHAT I JUST GOT A WHOLE BUNCH OF POWER. WANT TO COME DOWN TO MY HOUSE TO CELEBRATE? And, send. Alright Fairy Boy, let's get down to busine-? Where did he go? GGGRRRRRR!"

Scene changes to Link, who is riding without a care on his Sky loft, humming away happily.

"You think this is over?"

"Yes, Yes I do. I believe it is supper time now, so, I'm going home. Pick this up tomorrow?"

"…Sure."


	3. Chapter 3

Supper time has long since passed, and our hero is just sitting down to have a nice breakfast at the pumpkin restaurant. His order included, an extra large coffee with a little bit of green Chu-Chu jelly in it, (the red Chu makes Link go crazy!) a piece of Loft-wing leg, and bokoblin stew. You might think this meal is big, but you should see what Fi ordered…..

The place was packed full, and there was one customer who needed a table, so Link shoved Fi off the chair beside him, and offered the man a seat without taking his eyes off his meal.

"Windy day out there huh?"

"Yeah. But it's always nice for Loft-wings to fly, as long as you're going the same direction."

"Uh, I don't need a Sky-Wing,"

"Loft-Wing."

"Whatever, I just need to teleport to where ever I need to go."

There is a random silence.

"Sooo, got any plans for tonight?"

"Yeah, I have to go fight a Fairy Boy this evening.

"Same, except my fight is with an emo stalker lord. How about you, and me, ditch those fights, and go and have a night at my place. There's some red Chu-Chu jelly involved. And maybe you could help me figure out the ghost in the toilet situation.

"Sure. Wait a minute. Ghost in the toilet?"

"Yeah, I can't find any paper…."

"Um, okay!"

Link still hasn't looked up from his meal, and the guest has been staring at his soon-to-be-girlfriend.

"Alright, I'll see you there, I'm going to go and get some numbers."

"Yep, see ya!"

Fi has finally gained consciousness and will consider if she should kill a hero, or simply strangle a hero. For even though she was unconscious, she still heard every word, and saw the heinous villain.


	4. Chapter 4

Knock Knock Knock.

"Come in!" Link yelled.

"Hi buddy! Guess what I bro- AAAAHHHHH! Fairy Boy?

"Emo Stalker Lord?"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they screamed together.

"I must have the wrong address. I know we're enemies, but, could you possibly give me directions to, 4142414241424142 blvd?"

"That's MY address, but, you know what? I've got the Chu jelly mixed, and I got the T.V set up to watch the movie you made, so, why don't we just forget we're enemies tonight and, just have some fun."

"…..Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt..."

"OOOOWWWWW! But it's hurting me! Fi! You're such a Bokoblin!"

So, as Link led his guest into his home, gave him a tour, showed him the ghost, and finally, brought them to the giant television in his room. Ghiraham put in the D.V.D, and they settled down to begin watching.

"So what did you make your movie about?"

"Keep your eyes and ears focused to the screen, and you'll see."

"HHHEEELLLLOOOOO! And welcome to, fanfare please, How to Look like me in under One Year! The work-out training program.

"Alright, now pump those arms, pump 'em, ya pump 'em! Get those knees up ladies! That's it!"

After about two hours of this, and 68 bottles of Chu jelly, the show finally ended.

"Ghiraham. Who would not buy this! I mean, it's genius!"

"Hiccup! Ya, hic, gen-, hic, i-, hic, us, hic. How do you like my fake hiccups? Been workin' on 'em for years now. Hey, let's go cause some havoc around Sky-Loft!"

"Yeah! Let's do it!"

Knock Knock Knock.

"Come In!"

As the door creaked open, Link and Ghiraham gasped for it was Ganondorf.

"Well, guess he's not dyslexic. Since he found me."


End file.
